The Little Mermaid Of Remnant
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: The princess of Oceana falls in love with a certain pirate, but for reasons their love is not to be. The poor mermaid is forced to only dream about her love for another while he remains completely oblivious to this fact. Meanwhile he lives his life with the rest of his team and unknown to him the mermaid he keeps seeing in his dreams is his team mates sister. (Art By @milliecrabby)
1. Chapter 1

It was June 10th, 2000 and on this day a beautiful baby girl was born, but she wasn't an ordinary girl, she was a mermaid princess: with a human mother and a merman father. This was an important day as know there was a mermaid heir to the throne of the sea world.

"So what shall we name her? " the mother smiled down at her beautiful baby.

"Well we have Neptune, what about Ocean?" the father chuckled.

"I love it" the mother's eyes showed kindness "I just hate the fact she won't stay with me…"

"We will visit whenever we can, I promise" he said kissing her forehead and taking the sleeping merchild out of her mother's arms. Since Ocean was a merchild, she would not survive very long in the human world so needed to be in the salt water in order to stabilize her. "Goodbye, my love" he smiled but his eyes showed sadness before diving back into the sea taking his child back to his kingdom.

A couple of years later when Ocean was 2 and still too young to remember anything, they went to visit the other half of their family. In the arms of her mother, like she was a normal child. (are there different ways of holding a child other than "like a normal child"?Oceans not normal tho) Just a normal day until Neptune came home from playing with some of his questionable friends.

"I HATE faunus!" He shouted as he entered the house. "I HATE them! They are bad people!" Neptune only being 3 himself didn't really know the true meaning behind the words he was saying. For him to only grow up to regret what he said as one of his best friends is a faunus.

"Neptune!" His mother was shocked that her own son would say something like that. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Neptune" the man sighed, "You do know your sister and I are faunus?"

"Yes and I hate you!" He screamed again, now outraging the king.

"Neptune!" He raised his voice.

"You're not my Dad! I hate you and I hate her!" Neptune had been playing with some friends from school who ended up teasing and picking on a faunus. So in order for Neptune to fit him he decided he too didn't like faunus to please his friends, this mean tearing their family in two.

With that Oceans father picked his daughter up. "While he has that attitude, I don't want my daughter to be near him."

"But, she's my daughter too!" The mother was shocked her baby was going to be taken away. Ocean made a few cute baby gurgles before being carried out by her father.

"I'm sorry." He said before taking his daughter back to Oceania where Ocean was kept away from her mother for the rest of her life.

She was brought up believing all humans were bad and all they wanted was to see faunus suffer and skin mermaids to make dust. As she grew older each year, her hatred for her brother became stronger. She wanted nothing to do with him as much as he wanted nothing to do with her.

Oceania was the underwater kingdom of the merpeople, ruled by the Sea King; Adamaris and his only kin who was Ocean. Oceania was just off the coast of Menagerie and both civilisations drew close due to their faunus heritage and hatred of humans.

Every year since Ocean could remember her people of the land faunus would have a celebration and her people would always put on water shows and tricks while the others performed land tricks.

This had always intrigued Ocean, what it would be like to walk on two legs, eat dry food, see the sunrise and set over her home, see animals and the trees. As she got older, she cared less and less for her father's claims about humans. She would be able to just fit in, after all she could look like just a normal human and no one would know she is a faunus. Also they had the white fang to look after them!

After a few mermaids went missing to the hands of humans, Adamaris decided it was time to team up with the White Fang. This way, if any mermaid did venture out beyond the kingdom's walls or decided to rome the human world, he knew that would be looked after.

One year, it was going to be Ocean's debut, her coronation as the princess as it were. During the celebrations she was going to put of a small singing concert for everyone.

As her people began singing a big clam surfaced from the water, everyone was waiting and as it opened it turned out it was empty.

"OCEAN!" King Adamaris bellowed as he was fuming his daughter had skipped out on her occasion.

Meanwhile Ocean had followed one of the Menagerie fishing boats that were docking in Mistral. She pursued under the boat not knowing that her friend was following her. She wanted to see the world ad today was her chance. Everyone was busy with the show so no one would notice if she slipped out.

Once at Mistral Ocean waited for a while before spotting a willow tree that was overhanging the cove. Seeing this she decided to swim over there and transformed into her 'human' look.

"Princess Ocean!" A boy like voice called from the water. Ocean slowly turned around and looked down at her friend. "What do you think you are doing here?!"

"I want to see the world Cove! I want to see the trees, the flowers, clothes, food! I want to see it all!" She stated.

"No, you can't. Not alone" he huffed.

"Then come with me? Then I won't be alone!" she smiled knowing what she was doing as she watched her friend sigh and follow her.

To everyone they just looked like normal kids, Ocean with her bright blue eyes and hair, she wore pink shorts, a plain white tee and white trainers. Cove hid himself in his dark green hoodie, black jeans, beanie and trainers.

As they walked along the beach Ocean's eyes were looking everywhere, she was so happy to see the surface world but neither made any interactions with anyone else. As they looked around they saw a lot of white fang members.

"This place may not be so bad if they all seem at peace" she whispered to her friend before coming to a halt.

"Ocean? What's wrong?" He asked, worried that his friend seemed to be staring into space. He followed her eye line and saw a group of girls around this one boy. "He's just a human"

"He's beautiful" she whispered. She wasn't wrong, the boy she was staring at was very handsome: emerald green eyes, scarlet red hair with a small tattoo to his left eye. However he was human and she was supposed to hate them, so why was she drawn to him.  
"Ocean? Hello?" Cove waved his hand infront of her face to snap her out of her daze.

"Mh? Oh yes… Just a hu...man" her voice became cold and her gaze went from soft to mad. Next to the boy that caught her eye was other two males, one with green hair and dark skin the other, blue hair like hers.

"Is that?"

"Mhm" Ocean clenched her fists. There was so much she wanted to tell her so called 'brother'. She knew what he looked like as her mother tried to keep in contact by sending pictures in plastic wrapping via dolphins. "I hate him"

"Let's go Ocean" as Cove tugged on her arm her blue hair caught Neptune's eye, they were now looking at each other before he huffed and looked away.

Walking away from the boys and the flock of girls that had surrounding the 16 year olds, a White Fang member seemed to attack a human for no reason. "W-what?" Ocean was confused. "Why are they doing that Cove?"

"No clue, let's go" he didn't care for humans, they could die for all he cared.

"But-" and just as she began to talk again the White Fang seemed to attack every human on the beach, and with chaos came Grimm. People were screaming as Cove pulled Ocean away.

"We LOOK like humans! We have to go!" Ocean nodded to his claim and they jumped into the sea along with a few humans. "Great, now the sea dragon will turn up." he sighed.

Ocean swam up to see what was going on and as she did she saw her red haired boy holding onto the claws of a Nevermore before dropping into the sea. She immediately decided she couldn't let an innocent human die for something a faunus had started.

"Ocean?!"

She swam down and quickly got him out of the way of the sea dragon, whom seemed more keen on the humans near the shore than her. She dragged the boy's unconscious body away from mistral and ended up on the island near her kingdom.

"Please wake up!" She shaked his body until he started coughing, he sat up scaring Ocean making her scoot back away from him as he spit out water.

After he was done coughing he looked at Ocean and his eyes opened in shock at what he saw. "W-who are you?"

"The girl who saved your life" she scoffed, annoyed he hadn't thanked her yet.

"Well, where am I?" he asked.

"Off the coast of Menagerie" she replied.

"What?! I can't be here!" he exclaimed.

"Oh? Is it because we are faunus and you humans think you are better than us?!" she spat.

The boy paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. Thank you for saving me beautiful, but I can't stay here. My friends and family are probably worried sick about me"

She blushed "Oh… Well…"

"It has nothing to do with you being a faunus, I think your kind is cool" he smiled.

"I have a boat you could use to go home"

"Thank you…" he looked at her clearly wanting her name.

"Ocean…"

"Scarlet" the boy smiled before jumping up and walking towards the boat he could see. She watched him begin to sail away before hearing her father shout:

"The concert!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ocean! How could you skip out on your debut to everyone! You've made us look like fools!" Her father shouted at her in their throne room.

"I'm sorry daddy, I just forgot." Ocean swam closer to him. "I promise it won't happen again" she tried her best to make amends with her father

"I guarantee that it won't happen again, because we won't be invited again!" her father yelled once more

"I'm sorry." she lowered her head and voice as she repeated her previous statement.

"You've let the whole kingdom down young lady..." He sighed sitting back down on his throne. "What, may I ask, were you doing instead of your duty to your kingdom?" he asked. Even so, it didn't seem he wanted to hear the answer.

"I was exploring," she said innocently.

"Outside the kingdom? Ocean you know how I feel about this! You are NOT allowed outside the walls of this kingdom!"

"But daddy-"

"No buts Ocean! It's dangerous out there! You could have been killed by Grimm, stripped of your scales by humans, anything!"

"But I didn't? See daddy! I'm fine!" she spun around to prove her point but his glare stopped her.

"Ocean, this isn't a joke! You know the rules! How many times must I say this before you listen?"

"But why do we have those rules?! All they do is keep me cooped up in here! I want to explore the world, see the sun from above the waves, smell the fresh human air, eat their ama-"

"You know the human world is forbidden!" He shouted shutting Ocean up, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, go to your room!"

The little princess huffed and swam away to her room, shutting herself away. "It's so not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Cove chuckled making Ocean jump with surprise.

"Cove! You scared me!"

"Well I knew you'd swim here, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here for you" He smiled at the sad princess.

"Cove, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me that you don't tell anyone else!" She said taking his hands in hers and looking into his eyes.

Cove by this point had spent 10 years of his life looking after Ocean and in the time he grew a small -large- crush on her. He would move heaven and earth for the princess. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same, (Story editor here, FREINDZOOOOOOONED! That is all, continue reading) romance was never on her mind, until now. "What is it Ocean?"

"I want to see that human again" she whispered, pausing and then looking away in embarrassment. She didn't know why but there was something about him that interested her. She just wanted to see him again.

"What?" he asked slightly confused by what she just whispered.

"You know when I swam off and didn't see you again still close to the kingdom?" She asked as she let go of his hands and sat down by her mirror.

"Yeah…?" Cove still didn't understand, they got separated by the sea dragon and a dolphin had informed him that Ocean was swimming quickly towards their home.

"I kinda saved that cute redhead" she mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"Cove! Shhhh!" she hushed him by covering his mouth with her hand and placing her finger to her lips. "You can't tell anyone! I took him to an island not far from here, I was swimming so fast we got there in no time. When he came around he thanked me and went on his way"

"He saw your human form right?" Cove looked directly into her eyes and when she looked away, he became livid. "Ocean, how could you let him see you?!"

"I'm sorry okay! I couldn't let an innocent person die because of the White Fang. You saw them Cove, they attacked out of turn. Father says they are here to protect us all, that's why we help them collect sea dust. But those humans weren't doing anything wrong, I couldn't let him die!" She looked and seemed to hug herself, "everything I knew… I don't know what to believe anymore Cove…"

He sighed before placing his hand on her back and slowly rubbing it in a circular motion to comfort her. "It's okay, annoyingly we can't tell your father what they did otherwise he will kill both of us for not only leaving the walls of the kingdom but going to the surface world."

"Cove… He's kinda hot" she muttered, "why does he have to be human?"

He was a little taken aback by her comment, was the princess finally coming around to the idea of romance? He was also slightly hurt and jealousy bubbled inside him. "He's a stupid human who wouldn't love a Faunus!"

"You don't know that Cove! He called me beautiful!" she shouted at him.

"Humans don't care about us. He'll just use you!" He exclaimed.

"Use me how?" As smart as Ocean was she was extremely innocent, she was kept away from the world and boys. She knew nothing about love.

Cove just stared at her, unsure what to tell her. He knew if he wanted her to stop thinking about this human he had to stop pushing the idea on her. Otherwise, it would just make her stubborn and want him even more.

Ocean sighed dreamily thinking about her redheaded human. He wasn't like any of the humans shed met before. She frequently visited the human world but this was the first time she was caught. Every other human she met didn't have the radiance that he did.

A few days later Ocean swam away again, thinking she hadn't been seen however Cover followed close behind her. However, he let her think she was on her own.

She swam all the way back to Mistral and back to that same beach. Cove huffed, "Why is that human so special?"

The bluenette continued to walk around clearly looking for that redheaded boy, eventually, she found him… with the one person, she hated the most in the world. Neptune.

Scarlet noticed a girl that looked extremely similar to the mermaid he met before. He pushed the girls that were around him away and walked straight up to the girl. "Ocean?"

"Scarlet" she smiled up at him.

"You're… you know… human" He whispered looking at her legs.

"I have the ability" she shrugged with a smile on her lips. "You're friends with Neptune?"

"Best friends… Wait, how do you know him?" the boy asked.

"Um…"

"Ocean?" Neptune asked walking up to the pair with a smile on his face. "I've not seen you in like forever!"

"Yeah, it's because you didn't want anything to do with me or father." Ocean glared at the boy who is her half-brother.

"Wait, what?" Scarlet looked at Neptune confused and Neptune furrowed his eyebrows.

'Well, I see you are still a child." He said flatly.

"Well, I wasn't the one who wanted nothing to do with my family. Do you know how lonely I've been?! I could have done with my big brother around but no. Because of who I am, you wanted nothing to do with me!" She snapped glaring at him with harsh eyes.

"Whoa, whoa… Now whatever happened in your past I'm sure you can fix right?" Scarlet asked nervously. He was in the middle of this fight. Neptune, his best friend and this extremely cute girl that he wouldn't mind getting closer to.

"No, this has just reminded me how glad I am she's not in my life." Neptune huffed and turned his back on her.

"I hate you!" Ocean shouted before turning on her heels and walking in the other direction.

Scarlet stood still not really knowing what to do. "Nep… What… Happened?"

"If you seem sooooo interested in her then go ask her yourself." The blue-haired boy huffed. He was surprised when he heard Scarlet leave his side. "What's so great about her anyways…" He muttered kicking the sand before walking away, hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Wait up!" The redhead called out before managing to stop in front of the girl. "What happened between you and Neptune? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about him having a sibling?"

"If you must know, we share the same mother. But Neptune has never liked me because I'm… You know, Faunus." Ocean lowered her voice as she ended her sentence. "Neptune has never liked me or my father so I was taken away back to my kingdom and I've not seen my mother or him since. I don't even know what my mother looks like…" She trailed off tears forming in her eyes. "I tried to meet her once when I ran away for a short time like I am now. But Neptune wouldn't let me see her."

"He's an asshole." Scarlet blurted out before chuckling nervously. "I love the dude and all but wow… Well, he doesn't seem to dislike your kind anymore. He's actually dated a Faunus."

"You're lying. No way. That thing couldn't love anyone even if he tried." You could hear the hatred in her voice. She really didn't like him. "I can't stand people like him."

"This explains your outburst when I said I couldn't be on the island huh? Well, not all humans hate Faunus. I personally think a few are cute." Scarlet grinned down at the girl stand before him. He couldn't deny that he felt like there was something between the two but things were going to be difficult, one she lives under his world and hates his best friend…

"Oh shut up you stupid human!" She huffed and looked away, only making Scarlet's grin wider as he saw a blush form on her cheeks. "I should get going…"

"Do you have to? I can show you around if you'd like?" Scarlet offered his hand out to the princess.

"I really can't… My father will kill me if he finds me not in my room." Ocean smiled up at him. "Thank you though."

"Here's an idea. Why don't we meet at midday the day after tomorrow? I'll show you around then?" Scarlet asked, he really didn't want this being their last encounter.

Ocean looked at him for a brief moment before sighing with a smile on her lips. "Okay, I'll meet you here?"

"This very spot Princess."

"See you soon then." Ocean bowed her head before turning to walk away. Once under the waves, she giggled with delight. This was kinda a date, right? As she swam away she saw her father.

"That's it Ocean. You are not to stay out of my sight!" Her father bellowed deeply and Ocean knew she wasn't ever going to see Scarlet again… Or that's what she thought.

Scarlet would wait all day for her, yet she never showed. Neptune took pride in telling him she wasn't to be trusted but Scarlet didn't want to believe his friend. Something must have happened for her not to show. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later Ocean was sitting in her room, opposite her mirror. "This is not how a 17-year-old should be spending her life…" The mermaid sighed as she brushed her hair, she missed being allowed out. After her father found her before she was under strict watch, she wasn't allowed out of her room without someone else with her. Cove got sent off to another part of the castle as he wasn't trusted to look after Ocean anymore.

The girl sighed one more time before she decided to go for a swim around the courtyard with her "carer" Pearl. She was an octopus Faunus and was the most elegant person Ocean had ever met. She had purple tentacles, purple hair and to accent her beauty she wore a purple pearl necklace that fell over her shoulders.

As she swam around she could only feel the sharp eyes of Pearl watching her closely to make sure she wouldn't run away. Ocean had given up on any idea of escaping this castle until she ruled it. And even then there was no way she could safely say she would leave her people without a king or queen.

Pearl swam closer to the small Princess and tapped her on the shoulder. "Your fathseekseks attendance with you your highness."

"Oh okay." She blue-haired mermaid swam towards her father's throne room and stopped in front of him and bowed her head. "You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, Ocean now that you are nearly 18 we need to have a discussion about what to do as the heir to my throne." Her father smiled putting his hand on her shoulder and swimming her over to her own smaller throne that stood beside him.

As the pair, well, the king spoke they heard a horrifying scream coming from outside the castle walls. In a panic, Ocean swam up the view point in the throne room to see sea Grimm taking over the kingdom. Killing many merpeople as many fled away.

"Ocean, take these and swim away!" Her father pushed her crown and trident into her hands. "You need to live! Go!"

"But!"

"We can handle this!" As soon as he finished this he swam out to only get attacked by a sea dragon and eaten whole. Ocean watched in horror and froze. What was she supposed to do?! Where was she supposed to go.

"Princess! Go find your mother!" Pearl shouted pushing her away from the window before Cove grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the kingdom.

Cove continued to swim with her all the way to mistral. "Princess Ocean. Please be safe up here. I'm going back to fight.

"Why can't I help?!" Ocean shouted as Cove swam away from the poor girl.

"They are after you and your dad! He's dead so they will come for you! GO!" Cove shouted before hurrying off.

With a heavy heart she walked across the beach she last saw her human. She was glad she kinda knew where her mother lives. She wasn't completely lost however she did have to stop and talk to a Faunus man in aid of directions. Not knowing who she wanted the man sent her in the wrong direction as she walked further away from where she needed to be.

The further away she walked the closer she got to the forest. Eventually, she got to a clearing and there, leaning on a rock, sat a beautiful female holding a crow in her hand. She looked lovingly at the bird and their weapons stood up in the ground close by. Seeing this Ocean pulled out Pearl, her trident before the female realised someone else was there and the Crow flew off with their weapon in its beak.

"Who are you?" The women demanded, pointing her staff towards Ocean. "And why are you here?"

Ocean blinked "I could ask you the same thing." She clenched her trident, she had little to no fighting experience so she knew she wouldn't win a battle. "Ocean, my name is Ocean and I'm lost."

The women smirked at the poor girl realising that she wasn't going to have to fight, she would be worth something to Raven that's for sure. "I'm Hera, come with me and I'll take you back to the town."

"Oh thank you!" Ocean's nature made her blind to the trap she was walking into.

After a while of walking the pair stopped outside what seemed to be a wooden fence as high as the trees. Before Ocean would say anything three men grabbed her and started to pull her inside the camp.

Ocean was thrown into a cage and her trident taken away. "What are you doing?!"

"You're worth something my dear, a girl as pretty as you shall sell nicely." a man laughed before stopping to look at a black haired female with a grim ask on.

"Name?" the women said before removing her mask and looking down at Ocean.

"O-Ocean."

"Last name?"

"Vasilias…"

"Never heard of it so you can't be rich, oh well, we will make use of you." The women began to slowly walk away just leaving Ocean there.

* * *

Over the course of a week, she stayed in the cage planning a way to get out. One day, the women would trick her was on guard duty. Hera sat on a box close by but not really paying attention to the petite princess.

Using this to her advantage, Ocean summoned her trident by singing a soft song, this however caught Hera's attention. "What…? This girl is more powerful than we thought…" She immediately went and spoke to Raven about an idea for training Ocean as one of their own.

Raven agreed that Hera could train Ocean but the second she tried to escape she was to be killed. Agreeing to these terms Hera made her way back to the cage and saw Ocean trying to get out.

"Oh you can stop that now, your one of us now," Hera smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Ocean replied looking blankly at the women.

"Well, you clearly don't know how to fight, so I'll train you. I am a huntress after all." Hera smiled at the girl with a coy grin.

"Really?! You'll train me?" Ocean perked up at hearing this. She just wanted out of the cage.

"Uhhuh, but the moment you try and escape I will kill you. Understand?" The older women started pointer her weapon toward Ocean.

"Got it."

"Let the training begin."


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up Ocean!" the brunette shouted harshly as Ocean laid on the floor. The two had been trained for weeks on end with no break. "You have to fight me in front of Raven tomorrow and I don't want to have to kill you if you fail!"

The bluenette slowly pulled herself up with her trident as a leaning post. "You've worked me half to death! Maybe that's why I'm not in the best shape to fight you!" Ocean replied sarcastically. She had been a part of Raven's tripe for maybe two months now and she had to prove her worth.

Hera stood up straight and threw her spear into the ground so it would stand up on its own. "Let's try that voice again then. Give your body a break."

"You do care~" Ocean teased. She cared and looked up to Hera as a mentor, a sister… the sibling she never had.

Hera, although would never display the emotion outwardly, also deeply cared for the new girl she had taken under her wing. Ocean was a delight to be around, she'd even seen Raven smile at something the girl did for the tribe. She was sweet but was she strong enough to stay?

"Shut it and sing you, idiot." Hera crossed her arms and waited. Knowing that Ocean's best ability was her semblance; her voice.

Bowing her head to her teacher, Ocean took a few deep breaths before softly beginning to sing. As she steadied her breathing her voice grew louder and Hera's legs started to shake slightly.

"Is that all you got?" She shouted trying to annoy the petite girl who stood before her. Hera knew Ocean was an emotional piece of work, therefore, she tried to make her mad so she could unlock her full potential.

Ocean's eyes locked onto Hera's with rage, something Hera had never seen before. Ocean took a step forward and her singing took a sharp turn in the choice of style, it had gone from sweet to sour as it were.

Hera could feel a weight being pushed down on her and no matter how much she tried to fight it she was pushed down to her knees. Kneeling before Ocean without a choice.

The blue haired girl smirked as she watched Hera bow unwillingly. The pitch of the music became higher, forcing Hera to cover her ears from the pain she was hearing. To anyone else, Ocean was just singing a beautiful opera light song but to Hera, it was making her ears bleed.

"ENOUGH!" Hera screamed out and Ocean jumped back, having never heard her scream with such pain before. "Ocean… My god!" Hera picked herself off and allowed herself to get used to being able to hear and stand again. "I think… I think you are ready."

"Really?!" Ocean squealed in delight before jumping up in the air. She walked over to Hera and took her weapon out of the ground and handed it to her teacher.

"Yeah, don't see why Raven won't keep you. Your voice can stop our enemies in their tracks while we ransack them." Hera smiled down at Ocean as they began to walk back to the camp where the tribe was currently hiding. They had just set it up after a long move. Neither of the girls expected to stay at this site for long before they moved again. Raven never wanted to be found.

* * *

Venal was sitting in front of Raven's room as she saw the two girls walk back in from outside of the camp. Watching how the blue-haired girl looked around before closing the door to make sure no one followed them. "Smart girl."

"Vernal!" A sharp voice called from behind a red cloth. The women got up and walked inside to see Raven sitting on her bed looking at a map. "Are they back?"

"Yes Raven, the new one seems to know to look out when coming and going from the camp," Vernal stated flatly. She didn't care if Ocean stayed or if Hera killed her.

"Hera is training her. I don't doubt she'll do well tomorrow. Makes me wonder what would have become of her and I let you train with the girl." Raven looked up at Vernal now with a coy smirk to get a smile back from Vernal.

"I would have made sure she killed everyone in her path."

"Oceans a strange one though, she has compassion and a… good heart that most of us don't have. If she stays, we have to beat that out of her. Understood?" Raven stood up and put her mask on as she headed for her exit.

"Yes, Raven."

* * *

Ocean woke to the sharp cold air and she knew it was time to get up. She brushed herself down and she sat up in her bed, well what she could call a bed anyways. She looked over and saw Hera was still fast asleep, so she very quietly started to get up and ready for her day to come.

Today was the day she either lived… or died. To say she was nervous was a huge understatement but nevertheless, she braced herself. She pushed her way through the cloth that shut her away from the rest of the camp to see a few people going about their everyday jobs. Ocean decided to was best to try and relax, keep herself ready for the fight with Hera later. She knew Hera wouldn't hold back and she wasn't planning on doing so either.

Walking out she decided it was best to do some hidden warm-ups. She felt like bracing herself in front of the others made her look weak. So thinking that no one saw her she sneaked out of the camp and decided to practice a few of the swings she had learned.

"HIIYA!" Ocean shouted as she swung her trident before letting to split in two as she swirled them around.

"Having some last minute practice?"

Ocean turned around ready to fight however it was that was standing behind her to see Hera, with her arms crossed and leaning on one leg. "Ocean, you'll be fine. I have the highest faith you'll pass."

"Hope so!" Ocean said with a grin. "I don't plan on dying today. This is not how my story ends."

"Oh? How does it end then?" Hera asked walking her back to their base.

"After I'm married and have kids. But the details are a little fuzzy right now. No point thinking about the future when you can live in the present, eh?"

"You know, for a teenager, you sure are wise." Hera teased.

"Oh shut up."

The day felt short for Ocean. Of course, with the possibility of her death looming over her head the fight couldn't have come any sooner. One false move and that was it. Dead. And Hera would have to be the one to do it.

She waited outside Raven's room. That's where Vernal told her to stand. Hera was beside her, talking to Ocean but she couldn't hear her friend over the sound of her own heartbeat racing. "I have to live."

The two girls took their places opposite each other whilst the rest of the camp surrounded them. Ocean could lose, however, she could still live if she put up a good enough fight. Hera had been with Raven for years, of course, this was going to be difficult. The women was a fully trained huntress! Ocean was a fish out of water here, literally.

"Begin!"

Hera made the first move and ran towards Ocean who quickly dodged Hera's advances and swept her legs out from underneath her.

Hera however, began to slow down time, that was her semblance. Time. Ocean could see Hera running at her. She was in slow motion. Without hesitation, she screamed making Hera cover her ears and the time went back to normal. Now that Ocean thought she was in control she sang louder and made Hera fall to her knees once again.

But unlike the last time, Hera slowed the time down her herself. Meaning Ocean's song didn't affect her as much. Ocean still being able to move normally, kept singing. She was going to have to battle and sing at the same time. She hoped she could do it. `

The fight lasted for about an hour, neither girl realized how long they had been fighting before Raven stopped them both. This fight wasn't going to end otherwise.

Ocean was clearly weakened more but this fight however she was still standing along with her mentor. Raven removed her Grimm mask and looked down at the pair. "You both fought impressively today. Well one has to die today. Welcome to the Tribe Ocean. Now both you go rest up." As soon as she was finished talking the mask went back on and she walked into the fabric room with Vernal.

Everyone around them applauded the pair and said their congratulations and well dones to the two. Ocean looked up at Hera would smiled proudly down at her.

"Told you."

"Thank you, Hera."

"First things first. We need to rest. Then I'm taking you to the mistral market because there is no way you are staying here with that outfit." Hera scoffed.

"Hey what's wrong with my outfit?!"

"It doesn't scream don't mess with me, nor do you look like a huntress, which is good for blending in. You just look like a cute pop idol."

"Thanks!" Ocean giggled.

"What part of that was a compliment?"

"You called me cute." It was Ocean's turn to now smirk at Hera before getting an eye roll. "Hey, you said it not me!"

"Whatever Princess, get some sleep then we will change your look."

"Yes mum"


	5. Chapter 5

Hera took Ocean to the Mistral market. The burnett was trying to show Ocean around without letting the girl run off. Ocean loved the idea of getting out of their camp even if it was only for a few hours.

"Ocean can you stop walking off? We are here to upgrade that junk trident of yours and your outfit. Not window shopping." Hera huffed grabbing the girls arm tightly.

"Sorry! But I've never seen a place like this before." She smiled at her sister-like friend.

"Sure." Hera rolled her eyes at the comment. Surely a human girl would have been to a market before.

The girls made their way through the market place before arriving at a goldsmiths. Pulling Ocean into the shop they waited for someone to see them.

"You did pick up the lien right?" Hera asked.

"Duh! I'm not that dumb." Ocean pouted before a man walked out to greet them.

"What can I do for you fine ladies, surely you aren't looking for weapons? Lovely women such as yourselves must have men lining up to protect you." The man smirked.

Ocean dropped her trident on the table in front of him, causing him to look blankly at her. "My WEAPON needs an upgrade. I'm thinking moving spikes? Oh! And make sure it can split in two."

"That's gonna cost you so-"

"I have it covered" she placed a bag on money on the table. "How long?"

"Erm, give me 2 days."

"Two days without-" Ocean began before Heras hand went on her shoulder.

"We are in a bit of a rush here, you don't want the Branwen tribe after ya now?" The brunette threatened.

"Oh…" he gulped. "Well, you're the first people today… I'm sure I can get it down by tonight?"

"Better, come Ocean." Hera smiled before walking out.

"Thank you!" Ocean waved before leaving the poor man the frantically rush around to melt the original trident.

"You need to learn to be more tough. Most men assume we women are weaker than they are. Their egos are so high they can't see we are equal." Hera lectured.

"Just like the Faunus…"

"Exactly, we are no better than them just because we are humans. Everyone will face death as equals eventually." She continued before stopping outside a rather dull clothes store.

"You're kidding right?" Ocean asked.

"Pink isn't really our style." Hera sighed, you need to conform.

"Well pink is MY style and I will NOT conform. I've not heard anyone complain about it." Ocean protested.

"Okay, okay. Let's make a deal. We will find you and outfit and get it made in both dark blue and pink, sound good?"

"Fine… only if I must." Ocean groaned as she walked into the shop.

"Hera! Back so soon? Oh and you've brought me a new doll to dress up hm?" An elderly man hugged both the girls getting a grunt from Hera.

"Verte, this is Ocean. She needs a new look in both dark blue… and pink" Hera gagged.

"Finally! A customer with colour taste!" The man exclaimed. "Come my pretty!" He grabbed Oceans arm and hoisted her onto a tailors stand. "You, go. Leave the master and his muse alone." He point to Hera.

"I'll be waiting outside Ocean!" She called leaving the two.

"Now, your name is Ocean yes?"

"Yes-"

"Perfect! Arms out, like this." He began to take Oceans body measurements and scribbling them down onto a piece of paper. "You have a beautiful body, let's not hide that."

He sat down at his small desk and began to sketch out an outfit. Ocean didn't know what to do and went to move off of the stand.

"No, stay!" He demanded making ocean bolt back to where she was moments before. "Now… let's add a bit of mermaid…"

"How did you-"

"Darling, I've styled thousands of people's outfits, I just know." He gave a small wink before going back to drawing. "Voila! Now tell me it's perfect!"

Ocean looked down at the drawing and gasped. "It's… incredible…" she smiled before seeing Verte's face frowning at her. "I mean perfect!"

"Wonderful. Now run along and I'll be done in two hours. Go, shoo shoo" He hushed her out the door before closing it.

"He's… a character?" Ocean said to Hera.

"You get used to him, he's the best tailor in mistral. Everyone goes to him." Hera smiled back. "So how long?"

"Two hours… what do we do now?" Ocean asked getting a grin out of Hera.

"Food." Hera took Ocean around Now to explore the market, not daring to take her to the dark parts for the fear of losing the poor girl.

It was a beautiful place to be, stalls set up side by side as far as the eye could see. Colours popping out everywhere and sometimes clashing with each other. Smells that only Ocean could describe as heavily.

The two walked for a bit stopping at what Hera felt like was every stall so Ocean could have a look. Had this girl really never seen a market place before.

Finally they arrived at an old shack, full and dusty looking, on the outside. Hera pushes back the door and Ocean was surprised at how clean and tidy it was inside. It was a small restaurant.

"Only a few know about this place, you can never judge a bat by its wings Ocean." Hera smiled getting a small giggles out of the bluenette at the phrase. "Take a menu and have a look at what you like."

Ocean picked up the small menu and opened it. There wasn't that much on it, not that it mattered. She didn't really know what to have. "What are you getting?" She asked her friend.

"Pizza." Hera replied, "what's your deal, you look like you've never been outside before."

Ocean looked away slightly after sitting down at a table. "I was lost when you found me, I came here from the coast of menagerie. I'm a Faunus Hera. A merfaunus to be precise. I can transform between human legs and a tail. But it comes at a price. Why do you think I go to the lake by myself every time? I go for a swim. I can't be away from water THAT long. I get weak." Ocean explained quietly, not wanting anyone else to know.

"Oh wow… so you REALLY meant it when you said you've never seen anything like the market before huh?" Hera laughed.

"Yes, sure we have markets back home but nothing compares to the beauty of this world. I've longed to see the sunlight hit the water from the surface and the wind blow the trees." Ocean smiled as she gushed about her love for the human world

"What will you ladies have?" A girl dressed in waitress attire asked.

"A pepperoni pizza" Hera said.

"Make that two please!" Ocean smiled handing her the menu before the girl walked off.

"You're far too polite." Hera scoffed.

Ocean toyed with the idea of telling Hera she was a princess but decided it would be safer her not knowing. Whoever was after her couldn't hurt her new friend that way.

"So I take it you like being here?" Her friend asked.

"Oh very much so. Yes, I'm not where I thought I'd be but I'm happy nonetheless. I got to train with you. I've learnt so much by being your friend. You're like the sister I didn't have!" Ocean smiled at Hera.

The brown haired girl began to feel bad. Her kidnapping Ocean stopped her from doing something she clearly cared about. "What was your original plan Ocean?"

"Find my mother."

Hera's heart dropped. "Your mother?"

"Yeah, since I wasn't human from birth I loved with my father. I don't remember anything to do with her but she was the only family I had." Ocean said as the pizza was delivered to the table.

"Was?" Hera questioned before taking a slice of her pizza.

"I have you know." The bluenette muffed as she ate her pizza. "This is so good!"

Hera chuckled "I guess you do." She still felt slightly bad but she now had someone who called her family. Hera had a family. It may just be Ocean and her but a family nonetheless.

The girls finished eating and began to wander around the market again. Ocean rambled on about her life before meeting Hera. Every so often the would stop and look at some jewellery stalls. They were girls after all.

"So… this human you saved Ocean" Hera started noticing how quickly she skimmed over the topic.

"W-What about him?" She blushed trying to brush the conversation off.

"You liked him didn't you?" She laughed at the reaction the small girl gave.

"Pfft. Used… right…" Ocean scoffed, making sure not to look at her friend.

"You… you still like him, don't you?" Hera stopped holding Oceans shoulders so she couldn't walk away.

"Of course not!" She lied. "I mean, I've only met him twice that's not enough time to like someone Hera"

"Riiiiight…" Hera laughed, deciding it was best to drop the subject before Ocean gets angry. "Well, two hours is up, your outfit should be ready."

Ocean squealed in excitement before they walked back to the tailors shop. Opening the door to see two beautiful outfits on mannequins, one green and one pink.

"My beautiful muse! Do you like? Of course you do! Go try it on!" He pushed her towards the changing room and left the pink outfit for her.

After a couple of minutes of getting dressed Ocean looked in the mirror at herself. The outfit was gorgeous. Two piece set consisting of a top with shoulder armour and a chiffon sleeve and an overlaying chiffon skirt that started at her thigh and ended at her ankles. The gems even matched her blue pendant.

"It's marvellous!" She exclaimed twirling out of the changing room for Hera to see.

"I have the other in this bag and I've paid. Oh, well, if that boy was around you'd knock him dead" Hera teased.

"Oh will you let that go?!" Ocean blushed, matching her outfit.

"Nah, I think I'll keep onto that but of information you told me." She laughed walking out of the shop, bag in hand.

"Hmmmmm…" Ocean pouted not liking the idea of being teased for her puppy love crush. "Where are we going now?"

"To check up on the goldsmith." Hera said blankly as if Ocean should have known that.

"There's no way he would be done yet, is there?" Ocean wasn't sure, how fast could humans get their jobs done?

"Think about it this way. We were at Verte's 2 hours before leaving, adding on to the fact we had to wait 2 hours, adding the time that we spent in the market that made us technically late to collect your clothes that's 4 and a half hours, we then just spent 45 minutes while you admired yourself." Hera went on.

"Was I really THAT long?"

"Yes, that brings us to 5 hours and 15 minutes. He might be done by now." They girls walked back in to see the man tense up a little.

"Your trident is almost done m'am, we are just polishing her right now."

"That's okay! Can we wait here?" Ocean asked as Hera just sat down. No way was she asking to stay.

"Of course" The man nodded his head before rushing out the back to probably help speed things up.

"Far too nice. Guess your background kind of explains that now." Hera smirked.

"Was does that mean?"

"I'm assuming being a you-know-what means you had a good upbringing?" Hera asked crossing her arms and slouching in the chair.

"Oh, yeah. Guess it does." Ocean let out a sigh of relief, why would Hera know she was a princess.

"Here you go, state of the art, brand new, bionic trident. Shoots out electricity just like your old one." The man handed it over to ocean watching her face, praying she'd like it.

"I love it! Thanks. Good bye now!" She called as the two girls left the shop.

"I think it's about time we go home now don't you?" Hera asked yawning. "Only so much shopping I can take in a day."

"Yeah let's go-" Ocean stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked looking down at her petite friend.

"My mother…" she quickly opened the pendant she was wearing and looked at the photo inside. "That's my mother" her voice was cold and quiet.

Hera looked over to where Ocean was looking and sure enough, the women from the photo was doing her shopping in the marketplace. Hera knee she shouldn't let Ocean go, but it was her fault Ocean never saw her mother in the first place.

"Go."

"What do you mean, go?" Ocean asked, closing the pendant.

"Go to her, you belong with your real family." Hera then ripped a piece of fabric from the green garment left in the bag. "I'll tell Raven we got into a fight and you died. Taking her back a piece of your clothing will be all the proof they need."

"Hera…" Before Ocean said any more she hugged the girl that was setting her free. "Thank you!" She them hurried off to follow the women they thought was her mother.

"Goodbye… Ocean" Hera almost choked up at the thought of saying goodbye, of course, Hera never cried and wasn't about to start now. So she made her way back to Raven to tell her the lie.

Ocean followed the women for a while before walking all the way back to where she must live. She stood in front of the small and cozy house. Ocean looked around and slowly opened the small gate that lead up to the front door. She stopped right before ringing the doorbell and started to cry. She allowed her finger to slowly press the button sending a bell like noise through the house.

The women with light blue hair answered the door and gasped. The girls looked at each other in comfortable silence before Ocean broke it. "Mother?"

The elder women broke down into tears, embarrassing her daughter in a warm hug as she sobbed. She hadn't seen her daughter since she was a baby and now here she was. Was this real? Was she dreaming? There were so many unanswered questions that were about to get resolved.


	6. Chapter 6

Ocean had been welcomed into her mother's home with open arms. Clearly, she missed her daughter as she hoped. Ocean walked inside the house, it wasn't big but she felt welcomed already.

She sat waiting in the living room, her mother was making some tea for them to drink before chatting. Ocean noticed a bunch of photos of Neptune decorated the room. She stood up walking over to one photo, in particular, it was of Neptune, Scarlet and a green haired boy she didn't know.

It was then she decided to apologise to Neptune. She had realised that many humans don't like the Faunus but there are many that do. She shouldn't have acted the way she did when she saw him last. It was time to make up.

Aqua, her mother, walked in with a tray, carrying the tea. She placed it down on the small coffee table and walked over to her daughter. "They're his friends. Scarlet and Sage. Although I am aware you know one of them."

Ocean's cheeks flushed. "Oh, yeah... " She placed the picture down and went to take a sit. Her mother only smiled knowing that blush all too well. "Where is Neptune?"

"Oh, he's on his way home. The boys were away in another kingdom for a school festival when a Grimm and white fang attack happened. The boys saved many people. Now they are on a plane." Aqua smiled, taking a seat next to Ocean. "Last time I knew you were here you and him got into a spat."

"Oh, you know?" Ocean asked, her guilty heart pounded in her chest. She felt terrible for the things the said and thought about her brother. They were family! She shouldn't be fighting him.

"Scarlet may have mentioned it to me, he's a good boy. Don't worry, I had a talk with Neptune." She smiled warmly at her daughter. "What brings you to me?"

"Father's dead." Ocean blurted out this news. Aqua placed her cup down before she was able to drop it.

"W-what?"

"He's dead. Sea Grimm attacked the kingdom and they sent me here, I was told to find you. Cove thinks someone is after me and thought this would be the safest place. Somewhere no one would think I would be." Ocean whispered softly, it still hurt every time she thought about her swimming away. All the screams she remembers hearing, seeing her father swallowed whole. "I have no home…"

"Of course you do, your home is here. I have a three bedroom house Ocean, one for me, one for Neptune and now, one for you." Her mother smiled warmly.

Ocean looked up to see her mother's eyes before bursting into tears and flinging her arms around the women. She was now able to let out all her mourning from the past 2 months to someone who truly cared. Someone who loved her while she wasn't around.

After a while of letting the poor girl sob, the women lifted her head and wiped away her daughters' tears. "Right, I feel like we should go shopping and maybe get you settled in with getting some new things for your room huh?"

Ocean nodded her head slowly before wiping her eyes herself. The pair then went out back to Mistral's marketplace however her mum took her to different places, getting her a new bed, a mirror some cute lights to hang up around the room. The mother-daughter duo them spent the next two days decorating Ocean's new bedroom as well as doing some other activities. Aqua finally had her daughter back.

A few more days past before Neptune came home. He knocked on the door to be welcomed home like a true warrior by their mother. Ocean was in her room at the time and didn't want to spoil his return home right away. Neither knew how he was going to react to the news.

"Oh, you should have seen it, Weiss used her semblance to completely cut a robot in half. It was insane!" She heard him say from downstairs.

"Yeah, everyone fought pretty well." She knew that voice. It wasn't her mothers, nor was it Neptunes. It was Scarlet.

And here she thought she was completely over her little crush, but apparently not. His voice sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Well, apart from nearly dying it sounds like you boys have fun?" Her mother smiled, laughing awkwardly at the situation.

"We also won all our matches" Neptune added, clearly proud of his team for doing so well in the thing Ocean didn't understand. "So what's been new while I've been away mum?"

"Well… Actually, Neptune, there's someone else here too now... " Her mother said loudly clearly indicating for Ocean to come down.

The stairs of the house lead straight to the front door so there was no hiding from her brother now. She slowly began to walk down the stairs and saw his eyes widen. At first, he just looked shocked and then he looked mad.

"Ocean?! What is SHE doing here?!" His words hurt her like she was being stabbed.

"Now, Neptune. She IS your sister and her father had been killed along with many other people she holds dear. We are all she has left. Ocean's been looking forward to seeing you." Aqua said firmly. Neptune didn't get a say in whether or not Ocean lived with them.

"Oh really? Or was that a lie?" Neptune asked glaring at his sister. He still really didn't like her. Didn't help that Scarlet used to go on about her all the time.

"Neptune, I… I'm really sorry for the way I spoke to you last time… I was, out of line. All my life I thought humans were bad but I was wrong. I'm sorry." She said walking closer to her brother who still didn't seem happy.

"By no means does this make us okay," Neptune refused to believe his she-devil of a sister was sorry. He stormed off, up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"He'll come around. Don't worry." Their mother smiled before walking off into the kitchen to cook her son some food.

"I'll go talk to him, I've got some time to kill till my parents get home anyway. I don't mind helping an old friend out." Scarlet offered. He couldn't believe Ocean was here either.

"Oh… Erm… I'm sorry I never came back, my father caught me and I was allowed out and-" She went to ramble on before Scarlet placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to be here level.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. All's forgiven. I hoped you didn't stand me up and now I know. I don't hold this against you Ocean." Scarlet smiled. "Now, let me go talk to that idiot of a brother you have." He winked causing her to blush before she went up the stairs.

"As I said, he's lovely."

"Mum!"

Scarlet closed the door behind him when he entered Neptune's room. He was sitting on his scroll playing a game, he didn't seem to care Scarlet had followed him.

"So…"

"No I will not give her another chance Scarlet," Neptune grunted. "Why should I? All her life she's hated me, the moment she met you she liked you!"

Scarlet shrugged his shoulders before replying. "Ever thought her father was putting things in her head, maybe? Maybe after what you DID say, she had this big bad image of you in her head that as a child, who is clearly your sister due to her stubbornness, wasn't going to get over? Maybe now she's nearly an adult she's learned that humans aren't as bad as she was told? Maybe she is sorry?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, dude."

"Then why are you in here? She's clearly been through some stuff and could use her big brother." Scarlet continued.

"If you care so much why don't you talk to her." He huffed, continuing to place his game.

"Okay then." Scarlet sighed, not what he had hoped for but if Ocean needed someone he was more than happy to be that person. As he walked out of the room he was the bluenette walking up the stairs, tears in her eyes. "Hey, if you wanna talk to me you can?"

"T-thank you." She smiled wiping her tears. "I know he hates me, he has every right too."

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs some time. I mean, the girl he likes has just been whisked away back home to atlas and he's not gonna see her for a while. His best friend and gone chasing after another girl and now his sister is home? It's a lot to deal with."

"I thought you were-"

"We were, but Sun has that spot now. Well, I should get going, here's my number, if you ever wanna hang out just message me okay? Nice to see you again Princess" Scarlet smiled before walking down the stairs.

It took Ocean a moment but she spun around and looked at him. "Did Neptune tell you that?'

"Oh yes, and it's now your official nickname, Princess" He smirked causing her to blush again. He waved goodbye to their mother before walking towards his own home. "Huh, a pirate and a mermaid, how fitting."

* * *

A week had passed since Neptune came home and the siblings still weren't getting along, swimmingly. Ocean was trying everything to make it up to her brother but he wasn't having any of it. Neptune had built this wall up around himself when it came to Ocean and he wasn't gonna let her break it.

Their mother was getting more concerned about Neptune over the week since he just ignored his sister at all costs. She had made the decision that if Neptune was going to act childish then she pushed Ocean to interact with Scarlet and Sage.

Aqua had suggested to Neptune to invite his teammates back before they had to start school since they had to discuss the fact they will be a teammate down or need to think about the possibility that Lionheart might give them a new member from the Beacon transfers. With Scarlet and Sage in the house, she could send Ocean in to give the boys food and drinks.

Ocean was sitting in her room, lying down on her bed just looking at her scroll. She was staring at her recent messages. She did message Scarlet since he gave her his number after all but she didn't expect him to message her all the time. Her small crush had completely come to light after talking to him more. She had managed to convince herself to move forward since she didn't know him when she was 14 but now, she was getting to know him and she knew this would affect her relationship with Neptune.

"Ocean! Come down here please!" Her mother called, time to put her plan into action.

Ocean, unaware of the company in the house walked down in her cute pink and white anchor pajamas. She found her mother making some snacks in the kitchen and she leaned against the door frame. "Who are those for?"

"The boys, I want you to take them into them." Her mother replied before hearing Ocean rush back up to her room. Her mother was confused by this and called for her daughter one more time.

A short while later Ocean was back but fully clothes this time. "Do I have too?"

"Why did you run away?" Her mother ignored her question.

"I was in my pajamas!" she whined quietly since she didn't exactly know who was here.

"Oh honey, I doubt any of them would have minded" She smiled, before handing her a tray with sweet treats on it. "Now go and give these to Neptune and his friends."

"Scarlet's here?" she questioned. She just got a new message from him and he never mentioned the fact he was in the house!

"Is that a problem?" Aqua smiled noticing her daughter's body language changed, she made a mental note to question her daughter about Scarlet later on.

"No, no, it's fine" she shook her head before taking the tray in her hands. Standing outside the living room door she wasn't sure how this was gonna go. The door was slightly ajar anyways so it wasn't like they had shut her out. Taking a deep breath she walked into the room. "Mum made these for you guys."

Neptune glared at her as she walked in. This was his time with his friends, why did she have to come in now?

"Sorry to Intrude…" she mumbled, placing the tray and quickly running out of the room.

Sage looked at his two friends confused. "Who is that?" He asked, needed some context to a random girl being in his friend's house.

"No one." Neptune huffed before leaning over and grabbing a glass of water from the tray.

"She is Neptune's half-sister, her name is Ocean. She's just moved back home and someone isn't happy about it." Scarlet glances over at Neptune, who only rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't need to be here." He mumbled.

"So you hate your own sister?" Sage sighed, "I expect more from you, Neptune."

Now he was getting defensive, "She is a terrible person."

"No, she's not." Scarlet chimed in, a small smirk forming on his lips from the reaction Neptune was making.

"Are you my friend or her?"

"Both, I'm both of your friends. You are the one who is being mean to her when she's not used to Mistral." Scarlet picked up a cake and bit into it.

"Why did you fall out?" Sage asked getting an odd reaction from both his friends.

"I'd rather not talk about this anymore. I don't feel well so I'm going to my room." The blue haired boy stood up and walked out, leaving his friends there.

Ocean was sobbing in her room, the door open wide. She knew she just made the situation worse for herself.

Neptune stopped by his door and heard his sister cry. He started to feel slightly guilty but not enough to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry dears, Neptune and Ocean are still, getting used to things." Their mother sighed looking up the stairs sadly.

Sage just nodded before leaving quietly. Whilst Scarlet stayed inside the house. "Is it okay if I go talk to her?"

"Go right ahead." Aqua smiles as the boy walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Ocean?" He asked before hearing sniffs coming from the girl's room. He didn't even hesitate but embracing the girl in a hug. "Hey, it's okay" he whispered.

"Easy for you to say, Neptune likes you…" she sobbed, accepting his hug by hugging him back.

"You know what? Why don't we go and explore some more of Mistral? Forget about Neptune?" He suggested, pulled back to grab a tissue for her.

"I'd like that…" She whispered wiped her eyes with her hands before smiling at Scarlet. "Let me grab a few things first."

"Of course, I'll wait downstairs." Scarlet smiled before purposely ruffling her hair up getting the exact reaction he wanted out of her.

"Hey!"

Scarlet chuckled before closing her bedroom door behind him seeing Neptune leaning against his door frame. "So, you're taking her on a date? How could you?"

"One, it's not a date, it's a friend taking their friend out around town. Which, point two is that you should be doing this. You're her brother, you should be looking out for her instead of making her cry." Scarlet walked passed and started to head down the stairs. "No offense Neptune but, you are the dick in this situation here."

Neptune was shocked that his own friends were siding with his sister. He just slightly closed his bedroom door without saying a word to Scarlet.

Ocean jumped down the stairs, happy to get to spend some alone time with Scarlet. She grabbed her phone and just adding a small piece to her outfit. A little white bow in her hair to match her pink and white dress.

Her mother only smiled at her, she chose to ignore the gaze and walked straight to Scarlet. "I'm ready"

"Awesome." The boy smiled down at his new friend before the pair walked out of the house and down the road. "What have you seen of Mistral?"

"Oh, one market really…" She didn't really want to explain how she got there and luckily Scarlet didn't think much off it.

"There's always something on in the main square, some days it's music, some days a small fashion show. I wonder what it will be today?" He thought out loud before taking her hand. "Keep close, I don't wanna go back to your mum saying I lost you."

This shocked Ocean slightly, her heart started to pound and she was sure he could feel it. They walked side by side, hand in hand until they got to the town square Scarlet was talking about. Music filled Oceans ears and a beautiful voice could be heard over the mumbles and feet scuffling of passers-by.

Scarlet stopped, he looked over briefly at her, wanting to see her reaction to the music performance being shown. He wasn't disappointed. She looked at everything around them without letting go of his hand. Scarlet guided her off to the side slightly and jokingly bowed to her. "Princess, would you like to dance?"

"Please don't call me that!" Ocean's cheeks turned a deep red from the nickname, if he kept on doing this he was sure to realise her feelings.

He only chuckled, "Yes or no Ocean?"

"Why not?" She smiled before getting pulled close by Scarlet for him to lead her in a small dance. She looked over her shoulder to see many couples dancing, this must be a normal thing here then.

After a while the pair ended up just swaying back and forth, enjoying each other's company. "Ocean, we go back to school soon so you won't have to worry about your brother for much longer," Scarlet told her, stopping the dancing and moving slightly back.

"Does that mean all of you are going?" She didn't want to see sad that her time with him was coming to an end.

"Yeah… Wait! I have an idea!" He took her hand and dragged up away from the music.

"Care to fill me in?" She asked trying to keep up so she wasn't being dragged along. The pair didn't stop until they reached a huge building that seemed to have other building branching off of it.

"Many students didn't make it from what happened at Beacon, a lot of transferring over here. Maybe, just maybe, Professor Lionheart will accept you into a team of three." Scarlet seemed hopeful about this plan. Not letting Ocean say anything he dragged her once again inside.

They walked down a long corridor until they reached a set of doors. Scarlet knocked three times on the door and waited for a voice. "Come in."

The pair walked into the room, "Sorry to disturb you shortly before the semester starts professor." Scarlet said.

"Nonsense, what can I do for you Mr. David?" Lionheart asked as he sat behind his desk, hiding his scroll in a draw.

"Well, this is Ocean Vasilias, Neptune's little sister, she hasn't got much fight experience and I was wondering if you would accept her into the school to join one of the three-person teams?" Scarlet walked forward more to talk to his teacher. Ocean feeling a little awkward stayed put.

"Mh? Would you like Miss Vasilias to join your team? If she's Mr. Vasilias' sister it could work." Lionheart pondered.

"Um… How about a team less… Masculine?"

"Mhhh… I have a team from Beacon moving over, Clara, Lily, and Rain. With Ocean, they would form a new team; CORL. How about that Miss Vasilias?" The professor got up from behind his desk and made his way over to Ocean. "Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Professor Lionheart, Headmaster of Haven Academy."

"Nice to meet you." Ocean smiled shaking his hand. "And that team sounds great, thank you!"

"My pleasure, Mr. David, please see it that she gets the correct uniform and books. I'll see you both when school starts." Lionheart walked the two students out before shutting the door behind them.

"Hear that? You'll be coming to school with us!" Scarlet cheered.

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Neptune shouted at his friend whilst his sister was talking with their mother inside. "Scarlet, why?"

"Because, if she's going to survive around here she needs some fighting skills. Someone's gotta look out for her since her own BLOOD won't." Scarlet rolled his eyes. "Neptune, she's not in our team. This way she will make NEW friends and leave YOU alone. Jeez, you are so stubborn."

"Oh shut up." Neptune still wasn't happy. "You have a point though, if she has female friends, she'll leave all of us alone."

"Who says I want that? Neptune, I get on with your sister, just because you are being an asshole doesn't mean I can't be friends with her. I have to go, see ya." Scarlet waved goodbye knowing he had annoyed his friend and he was a little proud of it.

* * *

Whilst the boys were talking outside Ocean had tried the uniform on with her mother. "It's odd human school have uniforms."

"You were homeschooled dear, everything is odd to you." Her mother smiled making her daughter pout. "I have a question for you Ocean."

"Yes, Mum?"

"What's going on between you and Scarlet?"

"Nothing! Why?!" Ocean blushed deeply.

"Oh, nothing dear." Her mother smiled at her daughter's reaction, she got the answer she wanted. Aqua was glad that Ocean had taken a liking to Scarlet. She just hoped the truth wouldn't crush her little heart...


End file.
